Timeline of Erudite
This is the timeline of Erudite, the universe in all with all of it's secrets. Before Shattering *'Before Time' **At first there was nothing besides the great cosmic egg Abzu, which was the sum of all things: good and evil, light and dark, physical and magical. **Eventually the egg is broken as two opposing aspects, those of creation (Ouroboros) and destruction (Vernietigen), begin to fight for dominance of the universe. They both eventually shed their aspects of nonexistence, as so to never be defeated. **Their thrown off aspects of nonexistence begin to coalesce and form into the being known as Suntsitzeagal. **Ouroboros and Vernietigen join together to defeat Suntsitzeagal and restore the balance of the universe. Unfortunately Suntsitzeagal is equal to both of their power. **The cosmos are forged by Ouroboros while Vernietigen holds off Suntsitzeagal. Once the cosmos are formed the newly formed gods help Vernietigen banish Suntsitzeagal to somewhere outside the universe using the balance of the universe as a seal. Ouroboros also leaves to a place outside the universe in order to restore his energy, though not before leaving the Tower of Babel so that the other gods could contact him if necessary. *'205 BS' **After the United Plane is formed, Vernietigen decides to use the energy of the plane to form his own race for his enjoyment. However, the gods feel threatened when Vernietigen's Arbiters begin to populate the plane as they think the Arbiters will dominate their races. **A war between Vernietigen and the gods rages across the heavens with no clear victor for a long time. *'602 BS' **Eventually Vernietigen gets tired of the fighting and to keep the peace he goes into a self-imposed exile to the farthest corners of the universe. His Arbiters are scattered across the planes so they will not be a threat. *'4047 BS' **The Moroitos begin exterminating other Elysian races due to their imperfection and begin their conquest to perfect the universe. *'5006-5026 BS' **Suntsitzeagal starts to free himself after the Moroitos begin unbalancing the universe with their perfection. Because of this, the Demon-Moroitos War is fought to stop them. This war eventually caused the destruction of the United Plane. Meanwhile, Ouroboros gives Izateaz a shard of his power and turns him into a powerful being so he can banish Suntsitzeagal once again. Izateaz does so by defeating Suntsitzeagal, and then forming the Endless Wall on the plane Creation's End at the edge of the universe. After Shattering The exact date of the Shattering has become lost to history due to the complete societal collapse of mortalkind. The start date from which the calendar is more or less arbitrary, said to have dated back to a time when the first Aard'Vorn was discovered. *'0 AS' **The first Aard'Vorn are discovered. *'75 AS' **The Oldest Piece of Dwarfen Technology is believed to have been built around this time.Though, it is unknown how long Dwarves may have existed on Erudite. *'102 AS' **The first mortals begin to colonize Eidyn. **The First Dwarf King, Korre Endrin, establishes the first and soon to be capital Vasque, Endrin, under the mountains of Shuang. *'1309 AS' **The first Sentinels appear on Khyorgan. *'1515 AS' **The creation of most of Khyorgan's inhabitants. *'1670' **Explorers are granted access to explore the southern mountains of Seylander. Three months into the expedition. They investigate a hidden cavern. **The Queen of Shadows is awakened in the Black Sanctuary. *'1675' **The Old World is scorched, all greenery on the continent is burned away causing massive starvation. No record exists to what caused it. *'1998 AS' **The Worldstone turns Leir into a desert. **The city of Gammel is destroyed. *'1999 AS' **The End War ends, the Old World civilization disappears. All records decay to dust, all buildings collapse and all roads vanish in a massive dust storm. There are no known records of what caused this to happen. **The "Blank Century " begins in Seylander. *'2017 AS' **Ossor Le Roux, using his private residence; the "Va Spear de Royale" as the first land for the beginning of a new country. *'2057' **Ossor Le Roux, the Last Wizard King, dies in his sleep. His advisor, Venn Dufontine II, becomes the next ruler of Ossor. **Algeron's formation starts with the rise of the three Duchies. The Duchy of Erin, the Duchy of Grinnich, and the Duchy of Highrock. *'2060' **Venn Dufontine II renames Ossor to Ossory, and titles himself "The Carl of Ossory". *'2099' **The "Blank Century " ends in Seylander. **Ossory gains the title of "The Most Serene and Holy Republic" *'2967 AS' **First Eidynese expeditions to Khyorgan. *'3142 AS' **The Xeng Empire is founded. *'4020 AS' **The Kingdom of Leir is founded. *'4839 AS' **The Anti-Necromancy Riots which cause civilian unrest and the killing of two hundred people by extremist anti-Necromancer groups. *'4878 AS' **The founding of the UOFPEERS corporation. *'4901 AS' **Invasion of Leir: The Kingdom of Leir begins its campaign to conquer all of Erudite. *'4926 AS' **Assassination attempt of Suan and Ujil are successful. *'5013-5025 AS' - End of the Magitek Era **The Invasion of Leir is at the height of its conquest. **The Ekati shortage causes Leir to fall. **Arbiters' Invasion **The survivors of Leir flee to the unexplored continent of Emsius to rebuild their civilization. **Magic becomes very rare forcing many civilizations to start from scratch to discover non-magical technology. Magic itself eventually fades into myth and legend as the years pass. *9,776 AS **The events of the Mask of Bara take place. *9,865 AS **The events of Curse of the Grand Idol take place. Category:Chronology Category:Erudite Category:Timeline pages